


孑然妒火（番外篇）

by cloudluna



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: “博洋，要和我共度一生的是你，而不是你妹妹，她对我满意与否，对我而言无关紧要。好好地想一想，在我和你妹妹之间做个决断。”





	孑然妒火（番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇是十月份答应给浮世组的《孑然妒火》的番外篇，鸽了这么久，我土下座Orz
> 
> 因为正文部分已经把误会都解开了，所以后续还要牛哥吃醋的话只能创造一个新的矛盾，希望没有过于OOC |･ω･｀)
> 
> 同时今天也是阿月的生日！祝阿月生日快乐！就把它也当做是你的生贺吧！

 

　　金博洋觉得自己仿佛是一个被婆媳问题折磨得焦头烂额的丈夫，甚至想要去天涯知乎发帖问问别的男人都是怎么解决婆媳这种千古难题的。

　　虽然令他头痛的不是媳妇也不是老妈，但是一个从小被七大姑八大姨宠大，日常乖巧可爱然而从第一次遇见羽生结弦就针锋相对的妹子和一个拥有万千迷妹，吃起乌龙醋来心眼比针尖儿还小的男朋友之间的矛盾，解决难度恐怕已经超越了一般水平的婆媳问题。

　　他也曾经在最崩溃的时候去问过羽生，能不能不要和女孩子这么计较，但羽生无论如何都不同意金博洋退一步的提议，用他的话说，一看到那女孩子就想起他自己曾经心里有多难受，不计较，这辈子都是不可能的！但两个现役运动员，本来就聚少离多，每次好不容易有时间见面还要被各种打扰，真的是太心累了。

　　而另一边，堂妹的态度也同样坚决。从她的角度说，有的人连具体情况是怎样的都没搞清楚，就当着大家伙的面儿给你脸色看，还不就是吃定了你对他予取予求才敢这么肆无忌惮？要是连你的亲人都不能让他觉得有点儿障碍，那他又怎么会懂得珍惜你呢？

　　两边说的一个比一个有道理，金博洋说谁都不是，只能委屈自己继续做悲催的夹心馅饼。难得有休息时间还要两头奔波，坚决不能让堂妹和羽生有碰面的机会。

　　“天儿啊，你妹刚才打电话过来，说最近有个小伙追她，明天她把人约出来一起吃顿饭，让你去给她把把关。”天妈一边摘菜，一边对刚进门的儿子宣布道。这话让金博洋觉得简直如释重负，如果能成功地把妹子推销出去，他以后就不用每次回家都要受这种夹板气了。

　　“我妹找了个啥样的啊？长得帅吗？有我一半帅，长相就算他过关了！”金博洋忍不住开了个玩笑。

　　“那要我说，谁也没有我儿子帅啊！”天妈也跟着他笑起来。“不过我瞅着照片，小伙还是挺精神的，而且像是个踏实过日子的人，不像那些一瞅就轻浮的。”

　　“都说到这份上了那我就去给她看一眼吧，不过我妹比我还小点儿呢，现在就谈婚论嫁的是不是有点儿早？”尽管很想摆脱这个麻烦，金博洋还是忍不住多了一句嘴，婚姻大事，还是谨慎点儿好。

　　“你是不知道现在小姑娘找对象有多难！尤其是你妹这样长得好条件还不错的，不趁早划拉一个，越往后越挑不着可心的。至于结婚什么的，小年轻不都喜欢多谈两年恋爱吗，时间长点也更容易看出来真实品行，咋让你一说就急三火四的。”天妈看起来很想用锅铲敲敲自己的傻儿子的脑壳。“好在你跟羽生一起过去了……要不就你这样儿，可上哪骗个女朋友去啊？”

　　被亲妈嫌弃双商，对金博洋来说已经是个日常了。自从天妈跟羽生熟悉起来之后，羽生就比他更像是天妈的亲儿子了。不过金博洋也并不生气——毕竟由美妈妈和纱绫姐姐也同样的更嫌弃自己家的孩子，他们俩算是扯平了。

　　虽然花滑是个小众项目，但在人流量特别大的地方，金博洋还是有被认出来的可能性的。为了以防万一，约好见面的位置就在金博洋家楼下不远的一家茶餐厅。

　　就算金博洋早就知道他妹是个不走寻常路的，也真的是完全想不到，他那霸王花性格的妹子居然找了个看起来就不会哄女孩子的格子衫码农。人看起来收拾得挺干净的，但那本体一般的格子衬衫充分出卖了他的属性，金博洋不由得担心他妹这个恋爱可能坚持不了一周时间。

　　男孩子的性格有些腼腆，大约是见到女朋友的家人太紧张，跟金博洋打招呼都有些磕巴，还是他妹伸手拍了拍他的肩膀才冷静下来。不过一坐下来交流，金博洋就知道他妹为什么会看上这个男生了，因为这人真的是太用心了。听女朋友说他是花滑选手，就自己做了个跳跃和滑行系统分析的数据库给他，内容包括了几乎所有知名选手网络上能找到的公开数据。金博洋很好奇自己和羽生究竟能有多大的差距，忍不住催着男生把数据库打开给他看一看。

　　“哥我跟你换一下，你过来坐这边，这样你有啥看不懂的问他也方便，还不影响我们两个说话聊天。”女孩子实在看不下去金博洋这为了看屏幕快把自己扭成麻花的姿势，主动提出要换座位，金博洋也正觉得看着费劲儿，麻溜的就窜到了另一边。

　　羽生结弦的休赛季向来比比赛的时候还要更忙，广告商演各类活动满满当当，经常连训练都是在冰演的时候顺带着完成的。这次为了能给自己的男朋友一个惊喜，他赶行程简直赶得头昏脑涨。

　　虽然两个人在一起之后，羽生结弦下功夫学了挺长时间的中文，但是他在语言上的天赋实在是一言难尽，普通话说得快了他都听不懂，更不要提自成体系的东北话。结果就是在金博洋家扑了个空的羽生，完全没有听懂天妈给他解释的情况，最后还是靠着比划确认了金博洋的具体方位。

　　好巧不巧的，羽生结弦走到那家店的窗边时正好见到金博洋伸长了脖子去看电脑屏幕的场景。从他的角度看过去，金博洋几乎是靠在另一个男人的身上了，而一向跟他过不去的那个金博洋的妹妹，正托腮坐在两个人的对面看热闹。

　　自己男朋友的品行，羽生还是信得过的，他信不过的是那姑娘。从两个人这么久以来互相拆台的情形推论，如果说她想给她哥哥介绍那么三个五个男孩子来气死他，绝对不是什么稀奇事儿。想到这里，羽生结弦顿时窜起了心火，气势汹汹地直接冲进店里，走到了金博洋的身后。

　　“天天，这是你的新朋友吗？我还没有见过呢，愿不愿意介绍一下？”

　　金博洋还在沉迷数据，身后突然响起了自家男朋友阴气森森的声音，吓得差点直接蹦起来。他回头一看羽生那张阴云密布的脸，就知道这人又不知道脑补了什么把自己气的够呛的事儿。不管是什么原因，餐厅都不是解决矛盾的好地方，他赶紧站起来拉上羽生就走，有什么事回家再说。

　　“妹啊，你找这对象哥瞅着还行，是个靠谱的，今儿你也看着了，我这边有点急事儿，回头咱们再聊啊！”金博洋跟自己妹妹打了个招呼，拖着羽生结弦去前台结账。“今儿这账算我的，你回去帮我跟我妈打个招呼，我带羽生去我那边住了，今晚上大概就不回家了。”

　　金博洋和羽生确认关系之后，就在哈尔滨和多伦多都置办了住处，房子不大，但休赛季时两个人有个自己的住处，比起和父母住一起能避免很多尴尬。这一路上羽生释放出来的冷气搞得金博洋觉得自己身上都快起鸡皮疙瘩了，他实在是想不通羽生又是被什么戳中了肺管子。

　　“羽生羽生？你先把我放开，有什么话我们坐下来好好说不行吗？”金博洋刚刚换下了外套，就被一直沉默着的羽生结弦推着压在了卧室墙边。以往羽生也有过情欲上头不管不顾的时候，但现在明显不是那样的状况，金博洋有点儿慌。

　　羽生结弦把头埋在金博洋的颈窝里，深深地叹了一口气。“博洋，我一直觉得，当初你同意和我在一起，有很大一部分原因是我太嫉妒，追到了中国来，你不希望我不高兴，而不是真的理解爱情的感觉。你能答应我吗，如果你发现你爱上了一个什么别的人，不要让我最后一个知道。”

　　羽生的语速并不快，他说的每个词金博洋都知道是什么意思，但是合起来他完全不能理解羽生结弦的脑回路跑偏到了哪里去。“那你能不能先给我解释一下，从哪里觉得我不爱你或者是我爱上别人了？”

　　“刚才在那个餐厅里，博洋和那个男生坐得那么近，应该是关系很亲密吧。我想应该是你妹妹介绍给你认识的？鉴于我从来没在你的队友里见过他。博洋看起来和谁都能打打闹闹，但是真正亲近的人并不是很多，我们刚刚在一起的时候，博洋都很少会和我坐得那么近呢。”

　　金博洋简直要对这他神奇的思路叹为观止。“你在想什么啊！那是我妹妹新交的男朋友，我妈让我去看一看他人品怎么样！我跟他坐得近，是因为他做了一个花滑选手数据库，我看到了有关于你的内容忍不住多看两眼，怎么你就能想到我移情别恋上去了？”他被压得有些呼吸不畅，伸手推了推羽生的肩膀，然而羽生纹丝不动，仿佛脚底下生了根。

　　“所以，真的只是你妹妹的男朋友？不是她对我不满想给你介绍新男友？”金博洋感觉羽生在自己的肩头蹭了蹭。

　　“有你一个还不够吗？我为什么要给自己找麻烦啊？”金博洋无奈地用脚尖轻轻踢了踢羽生结弦的小腿。“快点放开我啊，我要被你憋死了！”

　　羽生并没有松开他，只是换了个姿势，单手揽住他的肩膀把他带进了怀里。另一只手顺着脊柱抚摸下去，手指掀开薄薄的衣料钻了进去，在后腰脊椎的一个小凹陷处加了一点力道揉按起来。

　　酸麻的感觉从被揉按的地方窜起，迅速传遍了全身，金博洋身体猛地一弹，膝盖发软支撑不住全身的重量，却又被羽生结弦整个摁在怀里，动弹不得无法逃离。越发强烈的感觉无从宣泄，顺着脊髓向会阴集中，羽生几乎没有怎么碰他，他下身就已经抬了头，金博洋觉得简直没脸见人了。

　　他把脸埋在羽生结实的胸肌上，声音闷闷地问道：“你在干啥呢，这都是跟谁学的花招啊，快如实招来！”

　　“这可是正经的医学知识哦，博洋。”羽生结弦的声音里有一点戏谑。“而且是你们中医的知识，菊地爷爷为了能让我更好地恢复研究过各种理疗方法，你们中医的针灸效果很不错，我觉得挺好奇的，就自学了一下中医的穴位和基本作用。”

　　“穴位？”金博洋觉得自己的世界观简直要被重塑了。“所以你的意思是，我现在的感觉都是因为你在按摩我的某个穴位？这怎么听起来像武侠小说的点穴啊？”

　　“你说的那种小说我不了解，但是我知道这个穴位叫做阳关。”羽生用中文发音读出穴位的名字，继续补充道，“我想博洋作为中国人，听到这个名字大概就能猜到一些这个穴位的作用了吧？”

　　金博洋确实是猜得到一些的，阳关，即是阳气之关，而且就算不解读这个名字，羽生揉出来的效果也让他对这个穴位的作用有了解了，必定有和性功能相关的用途。

　　金博洋少年时代看队友分享的艳情小说，总会提到女性在动情的时候会觉得里面很痒，他没有和女孩子恋爱的经验，和羽生在一起之后，虽然做的是承受方，也从来没有过这种感觉，以至于他一直以为这是只有女性才会出现的生理现象。以至于被羽生揉按的感觉从酸麻发展到后面开始有一点痒的时候，金博洋有些慌了。

　　“羽生你别揉了！我感觉好奇怪！”金博洋使劲儿扭了扭身体躲避羽生的手指。羽生倒也没有强求，直接把手移到了他的尾椎骨附近，在股沟的末端摸索着找了找位置，重新开始按了起来。

　　比起之前的阳关穴，这个位置的反应要剧烈得多，金博洋的大腿肌肉都开始轻微的战栗，腰腿软得几乎整个人都要摊平，全靠羽生在他腰间的手支撑着体重。

　　“你这……又是……什么穴位！”金博洋的声音里带了些喘息。他前面那根只是半硬，后面却被羽生按得仿佛已经能够自行蠕动，这种感觉实在是不太舒服。

　　“我如果没记错的话，这个穴位应该叫长强。”羽生回答道。金博洋的失态很大程度上取悦了他，但他并不认为这就够了，金博洋需要一个足够深刻的记忆。

　　但金博洋已经忍耐不下去了。“你到底要不要做啊？你这样我很难受的！”

　　羽生结弦没有回答他，反而是提起了一个风马牛不相及的话题：“博洋，你知道吗，刚才在那个餐馆，其实我进门的时候你妹妹就已经看见我了，但她不仅没有提醒你，还给了我一个挑衅的眼神。”

　　金博洋被他挑逗得脑子有些迷糊，没反应过来他要表达什么。“所以呢？”

　　羽生伸手揉了揉他的发顶。“所以她就是故意想要我误会的啊。我不知道一直以来她对我这么大敌意究竟是因为什么，但是已经对我们的生活造成了很大的影响。博洋，要和我共度一生的是你，而不是你妹妹，她对我满意与否，对我而言无关紧要。我知道博洋一直以来都很努力地希望我们都能够满意，可是结果就是你很累还最终并没有做到。这么长时间我一直都在迁就你的行动，其实真的很不开心，今天就希望博洋能够真真切切地记住，正常诉求被爱人无视的感觉，然后好好地想一想，在我和你妹妹之间做个决断。”

　　羽生虽然一向是个话唠，但是金博洋也是第一次听他讲了这么长一段英文，听得出是攒了许久的怨气。他还没想好要怎么回答，羽生就揽着他的腰把他带进了浴室。

　　“博洋现在大概很心急吧？但是我们今天要从清理开始做起呢，每个步骤都要仔细地完成才可以。”羽生从镜子上方的柜子里掏出了甘油和注射器，开始像做实验一样认真地按比例调配溶液。

　　除了两个人都没有经验只能互相摸索的第一次，金博洋从来没有让羽生给他做过清理，他的自尊心接受不了这样超越下限的行为。但是羽生显然并没有给他留下反驳的余地，话已经说到这个份上了，如果他今天不乖乖让羽生任意施为，他们俩的感情恐怕就要止步不前了。

　　离他们的上一次已经过去了很长时间，金博洋的后穴已经不再处于被开拓的状态，羽生对长强穴的揉按也只是使得穴口略微舒张。羽生把金博洋抱进浴缸，摆了个伏低身体抬高臀部的姿势，拿过一边的注射器，吸取了满满一管溶液，掰开手感很好的臀瓣，把注射器的尖端捅了进去。

　　注射器的尖端很细，插进去金博洋没什么强烈的感觉，但肠道里被推注进液体的感觉无论做过多少次，感觉都不怎么舒服。偏偏羽生还在火上浇油：“博洋忍耐一下哦，灌肠注水的速度是不能太快的，不然会肚子痛，觉得水量够了要告诉我。”

　　他当然知道速度不能过快，但是这也太慢了吧！羽生这注水的速度，怕不是用的滴管吧？细细的水流沿着肠道不断流进去的感觉真的很痒，金博洋有点儿忍不住想要扭腰。“羽生你快点儿！我等会儿要是忍不住了这些就全流你身上了！”

　　“好啦好啦！博洋不要着急啊。”羽生算了算水量，从旁边拿了最小号的塞子，拔出注射器，用塞子堵住了穴口。“一般都要求要等十到十五分钟的对吧？不过我看博洋这么等不及，我帮你再揉一揉那两个穴位吧，也能促进肠道蠕动的。”

　　金博洋简直想要打人了，他后面含着好几百毫升的水，羽生还试图挑逗他，憋住了不把肛塞喷出去简直耗尽了他有生以来的所有自制力。他泄愤一般地揪住了羽生结弦小臂上结实的肌肉，等到羽生跟他说可以了的时候，胳膊都被他掐青了一块。

　　排出去的过程比灌进去更羞耻，更何况还有人一直盯着他看。金博洋由衷地希望这辈子都不要再有这么一回了。

　　“接下来的步骤应该是润滑和扩张了，上一次打开的润滑剂已经干掉了，还好我来的时候买了新的。”羽生结弦看到金博洋皮肤上冒起了些鸡皮疙瘩，伸手按开了浴霸灯。羽生前期工作做得太细，现在那个小口虽然看起来依然很紧致，但已经微微翕张着，等待他的造访了。

　　括约肌还是太紧张了。羽生用指尖试探着点了点穴口，心里得出结论。他挤了少许润滑剂在指腹上，轻柔地按摩穴口周围的肌肉，直到感觉肌肉不再紧张地皱缩，才捅进去了一个指节的长度。

　　嫣红色的入口吞掉了他的手指，这样的画面羽生每次看到都觉得仿佛是在梦里。内里温热的软肉绵密包裹推挤着手指，熟悉的触感让他忍不住想要现在就把金博洋按在浴缸边上，尽情地疼爱他。

　　但是不行。如果不能让金博洋得到足够的教训，他前面的这些功夫就白费了。

　　羽生结弦对于金博洋的敏感点足够熟悉，他往入口处挤了更多的润滑，手指深入进去绕着敏感点周围按压和扩张，但不触碰最敏感的位置，保证快感能够压过被扩张的不适，却不能得到真正的满足。

　　金博洋十分焦躁，他知道羽生这么做是什么意思——但他不想服软，更何况这次他真的把羽生惹火了，服软也不一定有用。他不自觉地扭动腰胯，想让羽生的手指触上他的敏感点，但羽生反应比他快得多，屡屡一触即离，金博洋不仅没有爽到，还因为这样的挑逗燃起了更旺的火。

　　“博洋的里面摸起来已经放松下来了，那我要再加根手指了哦。”羽生一边说着一边撑开穴口，把第二根手指也探了进去。

　　金博洋甚至没有觉得疼，羽生实在揉了太久，括约肌都快被他撑得麻木了，他现在只希望羽生能赶紧结束对他的漫长折磨。羽生的耐心真是太可怕了，金博洋从一开始就看到了他裆部那鼓鼓囊囊的一大坨，坚持到现在居然还在跟他磨磨唧唧，真的不会憋爆炸了吗？

　　“羽生结弦你到底要不要做？不做就出去我自己动手！”金博洋终于耗尽了耐心，用脑门儿磕在了羽生肩膀上。

　　羽生仿佛才注意到他挺立起来的下身一样，用空余的那只手捋了捋柱体表面凸起盘绕的血管。“原来博洋已经准备好了，那我们回卧室去继续吧。”

　　羽生身上的衣服刚才已经被打湿了，他干脆全都脱掉，抱起金博洋走出浴室。那根尺寸惊人的家伙就嵌在金博洋的臀缝里，随着走动磨蹭着湿漉漉的穴口。金博洋觉得自己盘在羽生腰间的腿有些发软，又不敢松开怕砸坏了他的重要部位，只好把羽生的脖子搂得更紧了一些。

　　幸好距离没有多远，很快羽生就把他放在床上，打开了他的双腿压向两边。穴口经过方才的扩张，这会儿还处在未闭合的状态，羽生的性器又涂了足够的润滑，不费什么力气就顶进去半截。

　　金博洋简直要叹息出声，吊了这么久终于被填满的感觉太令人满足，他几乎可以不介意羽生刚才的恶劣行为了。他提气缩了缩后穴，催促羽生赶紧继续，不出意料地感觉到体内的东西又涨大了一圈。

　　羽生觉得有些紧，稍微往后撤出去一点，又加了些润滑剂，腰胯发力，直接一捅到底。金博洋被这一下顶得差点儿翻白眼，额头冒起了一层细汗。回头想要骂人没有分寸，出口的声音却是黏腻的喘息。

　　“你……你慢点，不要这么……猛。”

　　羽生结弦听话地停顿了十几秒，才开始缓慢地抽插。虽然速度不快但是每一下都插得足够深，偶尔擦过敏感点总能引起金博洋的一阵颤抖。羽生仿佛把所有的力气都用在他身上了，嚢球撞在臀肉上发出啪啪的响声，金博洋的两条腿被他越压越开，花滑选手的柔韧性都觉得有些受不了了，扭动着腰部想要脱离他的钳制。

　　羽生向来是易出汗的体质，这般剧烈的体力活动，让他整个人看起来像是刚从水里捞出来，汗水顺着鼻尖滴落在金博洋的胸前。羽生顺势低下头去，含吮早已挺立的乳尖，又侧头自耳垂到颈侧绵密亲吻，下身放轻了动作，柔缓地摆腰磨砺内壁。金博洋的敏感点被反复磨蹭却没有真正顶撞上，觉得身体里简直痒得抓心挠肝，软肉一层层绞紧，脑子里仿佛也被搅成了一锅浆糊，无意识地连呻吟的声音都大了些。

　　“你快……点儿，我……难受……”

　　“博洋，你之前说要慢一点儿，我已经满足你了，但是你现在又要快，我就不愿意了。我对你说我不希望你妹妹插手我们之间感情的时候，你说你觉得那样是欺负小孩，你心里过不去，那么现在你希望我快一点，我告诉你我觉得这个速度挺好的，再快我就太累了，想必你是能理解的。”

　　金博洋要疯了。他怎么以前从来没发现自家男朋友的逻辑思维这么奇葩呢？这能是一回事儿吗？不过他努力把脑子里的浆糊倒了倒，用理智思考了一下，如果每次羽生的提议被自己因为妹妹的原因拒绝的时候，都是他现在这样要发疯的感受，那自己好像是太对不起自己的爱人了。

　　羽生其实也不好受。金博洋临近高潮，整个身体都有些不受控制的颤抖，后面更是收缩得厉害，包裹得他都要咬嘴唇来抑制住自己粗暴撞击内壁的欲望。

　　“羽生……是我的错……下次我会从你的……角度……考虑……啊！”

　　听到金博洋终于服了软，羽生没忍住猛力地正对敏感点顶了两下，金博洋被激得整个人一弹，性器颤动着即将喷发。

　　然而他却被羽生敏捷地一把掐住了了根部，射精冲动被外力抑制，金博洋焦躁难过得眼圈里都泛起了泪花儿。

　　“好好想想，你叫我什么？”

　　金博洋拼命挣扎着，但他比羽生的力量差了太多，根本动弹不得。“yuzu！yuzu……我求你……我受不了了快放开……”

　　羽生抓紧了金博洋的膝盖，腰臀猛地下压，下身的节奏又快又急，每一次都正中敏感点，抽出的时候还顶着敏感点磨了半圈，金博洋被他这动作搞得上半身绷紧，双腿不自觉地夹紧羽生的腰间，喉咙哽住发不出声音，只能剧烈地喘息。令人疯狂的快感从下体辐射般地迅速传遍全身，后穴的穴肉开始抽搐，腰胯被羽生牢牢钉在床上，身体的其他部位全都无法控制地向上弹起，性器在没有被碰触，就自动酥酥麻麻地流出了精液。

　　金博洋眼神放空，神智还在巅峰徘徊，脸上的泪痕还没有干透，羽生看着他沉迷情欲的表情又狠狠地顶了片刻才射了出来。金博洋还在失神，嘴唇就被另外两片柔软的唇瓣含住，细细舔弄起来。

　　干都干完了才想起来亲他哄他，金博洋心里很是不爽，但羽生对他的身体足够熟悉，舌尖轻柔地刷过他的虎牙，顶弄他上颚的黏膜，两人很快就唇齿交缠起来。

　　最终金博洋还是把羽生推开了，他们俩再亲下去又要擦枪走火，现在他的腰感觉都要断了，再来一轮明天别想下床了。

　　“你为啥非得让我叫你yuzu？这事儿跟我妹没关系，我自己叫着也觉得实在太腻了吧，我一念出来都起鸡皮疙瘩。”

　　“不管是博洋还是天天，我叫的都是你的名字，但是你总是叫我羽生……我知道这是中文的发音，但是我听到的时候不会觉得那是我的名字啊？英文的时候你就是Yuzuru，所有人都这么叫我，感觉一点都不亲切，要不是一开始误会了，是不是你现在还要喊我Hanyu啊？”

　　“诶这就是习惯了改不过来……我都不知道你对称呼的事这么在意，也没想到你心里压了这么多事儿，下次你有什么意见，一定要认真严肃的跟我说明白，我会放在心里的，你就那么仿佛顺口一提我很容易不当回事的啊！”

　　羽生结弦伸手把金博洋抱进怀里，脸颊贴在他的肩窝上。“博洋，天天，你可能觉得我不可理喻管你太多，但是我其实只是害怕。仙台是我的家乡，可是自从地震之后，我真正的家就被废墟埋葬了。这些年来我一直从世界上的一个地方到另一个地方，比赛，训练，演出，但是没有哪个地方，我可以说我回家了。有的时候休赛季我会回仙台的新房子住几天，但是总觉得陌生得可怕，甚至会怀疑这真的是我长大的那座城市吗？所以以前我对妈妈说，妈妈在哪里家就在哪里，现在有了博洋也是同样的，你在哪里，我的家就在哪里。天天，我承担不起再一次的失去了。”

　　金博洋心疼地拍了拍羽生的后背，把他抱得更紧了一些。“yuzu，是我的错，我神经太大条从来没关注过你怎么想，从今以后，我家就是你家，我的家人就是你的家人，我们共享生命不分彼此，谁对你有意见就是对我有意见！”

　　羽生结弦抬起头来，眼睛红得像只兔子，脸上却露出了金博洋曾经见过的最灿烂的微笑。

　　妒火从何而来？嫉妒来源于冷漠与误解，还有永远得不到的你。当彼此的生命与灵魂对对方不再有秘密，嫉妒就失去了存在的土壤。金博洋能给羽生结弦最郑重的承诺，就是毫无保留地放开自己的心灵，让羽生结弦重新拥有一个不会再轻易失去的家。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 关于家和安全感这部分的内容，是我的个人理解，并引用了pp@PETERSBURG 的现身说法。我真的觉得牛哥是个没有安全感和归属感的人，极度的需要人陪……
> 
> 上篇七千九，这篇八千六，我这车是越写越长了……
> 
> 出于某些玄学考虑，出了什么消息本人概不负责，不过既然是生贺，也许就不玄学了呢？


End file.
